Sur le posterieur
by Meikoko
Summary: Elle est belle l'image du Survivant, du célèbre Harry Potter, de la plus belle paire de miche des Griffondor! Ou est passé le courage de Godric Griffondor et de sa maison? Bonne question! Il doit surement etre paumée avec ma raison Merlin seul sait ou!


_**Sur le posterieur...**_

_Kilébooooooooo!!!_

_Scuse je me recapepette_

_Qu'il est beauuuuuuu!!!_

_Vous ne voyez pas de qui je veux parler?_

_La BBSASPP (BombeBlondeSerpentardienneASublimePetitPosterieur) a la table juste devant moi!_

_Quoi «la honteuuuh»???_

_Bon ok je deraille fortement depuis une semaine!!! C'est depuis... depuis... depuis que je me suis mis a phantasmer sur Draco..._

_MALFOY pas Draco!!!_

_M A L F O Y (NdMEI: Et de 1!)_

_Depuis quand je l'apelle Draco moi???_

_Oh maiheu j'vous ai rien demandé a vous nan mais!_

_Hé pis ca se fait pas de rentrer en douce dans la tete des gens!_

_Oh mais quand meme KILEBOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

«Mr Potter...»

_Keskispass??? Kicékim'parle???_

«Mr Potter!»

_Zai cru voir un Rogounet, mais vi mais vi zai ben vu un Rogounet! M'a pas l'air content le Rogounet didonc... (NdMEI: Oui... Hum... Comment dire... J'ai pas su resister... LooneyToons powaaa!!! Ok, ok je me la ferme...)_

«POTTER!!!»

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je devrais répondre quelque chose avant..._

«MR POTTER SI VOUS ACORDIEZ AUTANT D'ATTENTION A MON COUR QU'AU JE VOUS CITE : «SUBLIME PETIT POSTERIEUR» DE «DRACO» VOUS SERIEZ UN EXELLENT ELEVE, SEULEMENT A CAUSE DE VOTRE ESPRIT TORDU ET DE VOS HORMONES EN FOLIE VOUS ETES NON SEULEMENT PATHETIQUE EN POTION MAIS EN PLUS UN OBSEDE DE PREMIERE CATEGORIE, C'EST POURQUOI CE SOIR A 18H JE VOUS ATTEND DANS MES APPARTEMENT AINSI QUE TOUT LES AUTRES SOIRS PENDANT 1 MOI!!!»

_Avant ca... maiheuuuu!!!Oh naaaooonn!!! Detend toi essaie de nier, tout ce passera bien!!! Souffle un bon coup, allez..._

«Maiheuuuu c'est meme pas vrai dabord!!! Malfoy beeeerrrrrrkkkkkkk!!!

-POTTER NE M'INSULTEZ PAS JE SUIS PROFESSEUR DE DCFM ET AUSSI UN LEGILIMENTIEN BRILLANT...»

_Mais allez y Rogounet jetez vous des fleur!!! Ho merde il faut que j'arrette de penser!!! Chuttttttt!!! Mettez y un peu du votre please, bon concentre toi écoute la suite..._

«...ALORS JE VOUS PRIERAIT DE FERMER VOTRE ESPRIT ET DE GARDER VOS PENSEES SUR L'ARRIERE TRAIN DE MON NEVEU POUR VOUS!!!»

_Je baffouille un vague «Heu... ba... je... ba... heu...» tout en essayant de retenir le rouge cramoisie qu'ont pris mais joues, naaaannnn mais la hontheuuuuuuu!!! Tout les élèves sont hilares, ceux que je surnomme Hermi et Rony me regarde comme si j'avait des tentacules qui me sortait des oreilles et moi j'essaie tant bien que mal de rentrer mon cou dans mes épaules facon tortue, sans croiser le regard de Draco..._

_MALFOY_

_M A L F O Y _

_Recapepette après moi_

_M_

_A_

_L_

_F_

_O_

_Y_

_...sans croiser le regard de M A L F O Y (NdMEI: Et de 2!)_

_NAOOONN, trop tard, JE SUIS MALLL, AU SECOURRR, JE VAIS MOURIR AVANT LA FIN DU COUR!!!_

_Je sais que c'est pas un basilic mais quand meme!!! Il c'est retourné face a moi et il me regarde, mais j'ai trop peur de soutenir son regard pour vous le décrire et je baisse directement la tete et regarde mes pieds, mais c'est pas possible!!! Je sais plus ou me mettre!!! Nan mais quel con!!! Il a qu'a etre moin be... J'AI RIEN DIT!!! Je me decide enfin a le regarder, il a la machoir au sol et les yeux rond comme des soucoupes, il est sous le choc semble t'il... _

_Après que Draco..._

_M_

_A_

_L..._

_Oh ta gueule!!! (NdMEI: S'cuse 'Ry mais jamais 2 sans 3!)_

_Je disait donc... Après que DRACO se soit remis de son imitation du Louloup de TexAvery (NdMEI: J'ai dit que jme la fermait sur les LonneyToons alor la JOKER j'ai LE DROIT! Na!) c'est a dire: ait remis la machoir qu'il avait laissait trainer par terre a sa place, ses amygdales bien cachés derriere ses magnifiques levres roses et ses pupilles acier dans ses orbites..._

_Meme comme sa KILEBOOOO je le croit pas!!!_

_... et que les autres crétins arretes de rires la pupille humide, Rogounet a pu, enfin, reprendre son cour, et nous fumes tous obligés de l'écouter, a ma grande satisfaction et a l'immense déception d'Hermi personne ne pu en placer une jusqu'à la fin du cour et meme les pipelettes de services ont eu interet de se tenir a carreau sous peine de colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année dans les appartement de Roguy en tenue de soubrette pour faire le ménage et lui apporter son canard dans le bain...Vous avez donc une petite idée du silence religieux qui regne dans la classe... Berkkk Rogounet dans son bain!!! Au moin maintenant je sais quoi penser quand je suis en plein cours et que mes hormones et BBSASPP font evoluer sans aucun souci une partie assez génante de mon anatomie... Hum... hum..._

_ENFIN LE COURS EST FINI!!! Bon ba je vais aller me planquer dans le dortoir et rester au lit a de-hontiser pendant de reste de l'année!! Naonnnn mais la hontheuuuuuu!!!_

_Je me presse de tout ranger j'attrape mon sac et me barre en courant seulement Rogounet semble avoir encore quelque chose pour me pourir ma journée vu le regard amusé qu'il a..._

_Il faut que je me depeche d'atteindre cette porte!!!_

«Mr Potter la prochaine fois que vous m'appeller Rogounet je vous donnerez une bonne raison de hurler ce surnom...» (_NdMEI: Hum... hum... honte a moi...)_

_Me dite pas que... _

_GLOUPS, J'en fremit d'horreur!!!_

_BEEEEERRRRKKK!!!_

_PERVERS!!_

_Sans un regard vers mes amis je file vers les dortoirs a la vitesse du son et je me jette sur mon lit, trop de pensées deferle en moi, j'ai peur, je vien de me taper la honte de ma vie, mes amis les plus chers nage surement dans l'incomprehension la plus totale et ont apris mon homosexualitée dans des conditions execrables et pour couronner le tout je craque sur Draco, la gueule d'ange serpentardienne, Malfoy Jr, Draco Lucius Malfoy, fidel enemi de Celui-qui-a-survecu-et-qui-ensuite-est-mort-de-honte as Mouaa, que je dois cordialement degouter et qui doit etre entrain de m'enfoncer plus bas que terre avec toute sa clique de toutous leches bottes... Ma vie est vraiment nulle! _

_Elle est belle l'image du Survivant, du célèbre Harry Potter, de la plus belle paire de miche des Griffondor!!! (NdMEI: Et modeste en plus!)_

_J'en ai soudain marre de réfléchir et meme plus que marre, je lance un sort de fermeture et d'insonorisation sur les rideaux de mon lit, je veut juste dormir est oublier, pioncer en paix et peut etre hiberner pendant un ans ou deux histoire que ca se tasse..._

_Ou est passé le courage de Godric Griffondor et de sa maison?_

_Bonne question! Il doit surement etre paumée avec ma raison Merlin seul sait ou! _

_Pleurer en paix! Bonne idée! J'avait juste oublier un petit détail!_

_J'ai rendez-vous avec Snape, l'autre chauve-souris, chez lui, dans une ou deux petites minutes!!! Et j'ai pas un grand interet a lui poser un lapin!_

_Sinon? SINON??? Vous osez poser la question???_

_Sinon il est bien capable de venir me chercher et de me tirer jusqu'au cachot en me trainant par le calsif, puis de faire de moi sa soubr... OH MERLIN il faut que j'me magne!!!_

_4 ou 5 sort d'habillement, de decrassage et de coiffage plus tard je suis entrain de courir comme un dératé vers les cachots en esperant ne rentrer dans personne!!! _

_Mouais!!! Si je met la main sur celui qui a inventé ce foutu sort de dé-coiffage je l'Avadakedavrise!!! (NdMEI: Le deuxieme mot le plus long du francais! Après Anticonstitutionellement, Avadakedavrisement! Si si!)_

_J'ai tellement peur d'avoir Snape au basque tout les soir pendant les deux prochaines années que je fonce comme un Cognard sur la caboche de Neville! Ouf les cachots enfin!!! J'ai jamais autant aprécié l'humidité, la moisisure et l'odeur de peste des cachots!_

_Alors chez Snape, chez Snape... Ha c'est sans doutes ici!_

_En meme temp après avoir vu Severus Rogue sur la porte, c'est fort probable que la chauve-souris se trouve derierre cette porte..._

_Ho, la porte s'ouvre... Sev-souris a quelqu'un chez lui..._

_Biensur ca ne peut arriver qu'a moi! _

_Malfoy! (NdMEI: Ba vi ca aurait été marant de faire sortir Dumbi les cheveux en pagailles et sa sempiternelle robe de travers (vision d'horreur!!! comment puis-je ecrire des trucs pareils!!!) mais bon faut bien faire avancer les choses!)_

**A la prochaineuhhhhh et surtout n'hésitez pas a me laisser des reviews (plein, plein, plein!!!) et a dire a vos potes de rappliquer (plein, plein, plein!!!) !!!**

**Si ce petit délirs de moi après une trop grande absorbsion de Yaoi HP en tout genres pendant une semaine non stop vous as plus ba vous le ferez... Bon ba voilà... Ha vi je tien aussi a vous dire que c'est ma premiere fic HP donc voilà pardonnez moi et dites moi si ya un truc qui vous chagrine dans mon texte!!!**


End file.
